The Power of Suggestion (Wendy version)
"Poor child." Trigger said. Wendy looked up from crying. She saw Trigger and Nutsy. They were swimming around Wendy like a bunch of sea snakes. "Poor, sweet child." a concerned Nutsy added. That caused her to look up at the slippery shadows that passed overhead, The Two Vultures. "She has a very serious problem." said Trigger, as he swam by. "If only there were something we could do." Nutsy said, as he followed close behind. The two vultures circled around her. "But there is something." Trigger lit up. He and Nutsy grinned at each other, leaving the statement open for question. Wendy stopped crying and saw the two vultures. "Who - who are you?" she asked nervously. "Don't be scared." Nutsy said, approaching from the front. "We represent someone who can help you." Trigger added, coming over her shoulder. Then he wrapped his wing around her before coming up in front again. "Someone who could make all your dreams come true." Nutsy declared. Now he went around her, and she shielded away as brushed her hair. They hugged around each other. "Just imagine -" Trigger and Nutsy said together. Nutsy started, "You and your prince -" "Together, forever. . . ." he and Trigger finished. Wendy shook her head. "I don't understand." "Queen Grimhilde has great powers." Nutsy said. His eyes glowed, and suddenly, his smile seemed more sinister. So that's why they were so familiar. Wendy was surprised. "The evil queen?" Then she turned away before shouting, "Why, that's - I couldn't possibly - no! Get out of here! Leave me alone!" And she hid her head in her arms, trying to calm her beating heart at the possibility. "Suit yourself." Trigger smirked while swimming away, but not before he noticed a piece of the statue that resembled the face of the one she called Gideon. "It was only a suggestion." Nutsy said. And then he kicked the piece of rubble in Wendy's direction, catching her attention. Her face went from anger to longing sadness as she picked up the face and looked at it. Just seeing the statue was enough to have Wendy back in tears. Her heart ached to see Peter once more, but she thought, 'I want to see him. I want to be near him again.' It was then that she realized, like never before, that now, she didn't see how much in love she was with him. She didn't care what happened; she wanted to be with him more than ever now. She looked at the entrance, with the vultures nearly swimming out, as she pleaded with a crackling voice, "Wait." Trigger and Nutsy stopped for a moment, smiling that the fish was now on the hook. They turned around and smiled in unison, "Yeeeeeeeeeess?" Meanwhile, Skippy, Piglet, and Amos were waiting for Wendy to come out. But they themselves were feeling down in the dumps. Piglet couldn't help but cry as he and Skippy knew that Wendy was completely heartbroken. And so seeing his friend like that, he sniffled in sadness. "Poor Wendy." sobbed Piglet. "Life can be so cruel." said Skippy. Amos wasn't feeling too happy himself, seeing as how he felt responsible for doing all this. "I didn't mean to tell,“ he confessed. "it was an accident." If he hadn't have cracked from the pressure, and blabbed his mouth off to the king, none of this would have happened. And Wendy would have been happy as she was, even though she was breaking her uncle's law in associating herself with a human. Three shadows passed overhead snapping the three of them out of their guilt and sadness. They swam to catch up with her, with Amos eying the two vultures. "Wendy, where are you going?" asked the mouse, "Wendy, what are you doing here with this riff-raff?" "I'm going to see Queen Grimhilde." Wendy told him, as she stuck her chin up at the tone of Amos's voice. He fell back for a moment in shock grabbing her tail as she tried to swim on. "Wendy, no!" Amos gasped, "No, she's a demon, she's a monster!" The mermaid sneered as he tried to pull her back. "Why don't you go tell my uncle?" she snapped, "You're good at that." With a flick of her tail, she dislodged the guilt-ridden mouse and hurried after the two vultures. Skippy and Piglet swam up and looked at Amos as he started to say something. "But . . . But, I . . ." He thought, like I'm actually going to go back! Hmpf! But he couldn’t think of anything else to say. So, with a determined look on his face, he commanded, "Come on!" They swam after Wendy, Trigger, and Nutsy in hot pursuit, fearful that Wendy would do something that she and the others would do something that they would regret for the rest of their lives. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Power of Suggestion Scenes